Hermione découvre des amis
by missminnie196
Summary: Hermione sé découvre bien des amis( je suis vrm nul pour les résumé:P)


Bonjour, moi c'est Balounne , j'ai penser a cette fic, j'aimerais savoir si elle vous plait, moi je me suis bien marrer en l'écrivant.

Dsl pour les fautre je n'ai que 15 ans:P

* * *

C'était par une belle journée ensoleillé qu'une adolescente se faisait bronzer sur une plage. Soudain, un gars a l'allure bad boys s'approche d'elle

-et poupée ta besoin de compagnie?

-oui j'avoue j'aimerais bien avoir de la compagnie ….

alors je suis ton homme ma belle

…mais pas de la tienne

Je te préviens on ne me refuse pas moi

L'adolescente daigna enfin regarder ce « matchos de première ». Il faisait sûrement 5 pieds 10 mais pourtant pour cette adolescente au regard couleur noisette il n'était qu'un insecte inutile qui pouvait bien crever. Elle se leva donc tranquillement, sensuellement, elle savait qu'avec les forme qu'elle avait pris cette été, elle était tout simplement sexy d'après le gente masculine. Ce garçon profita de la situation pour la matter et cela allégrement. Elle se mit donc face a lui seulement a quelque centimètre de son visage et dit sensuellement :

-Dis moi beau gaos, quelle est ton nom?

-Je m'apelle Matiss

-Souvient toi de mon nom tu va le gémir bientôt ma belle…

Et il accompagna tout ce baratin d'un sourire en coin

-Et bien je crois que je vais m'en souvenir beau mâle, approche-toi de moi, n'ai pas peur.

Ils s'approcha d'elle fier de lui. Et puis sans qu'il puissent vraiment comprendre se qui se passait il se retrouva par terre avec le nez de cassé

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Mais tu est folle, connasse

-si tu m'insulte encore se ne sera pas ton nez qui va souffrir, disons seulement que tu va parler aigu pendant un certain temps…

Sur ce elle ramassa ses affaire et elle repartie chez elle.

Arrivé chez elle, elle décida de prendre une bonne douche, elle se diriga donc vers la salle de bain. C'est a ce moment qu'elle jeta un cout d'œil dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle vit lui plus assez, elle avait prit des forme pendant l'été et elle avait décider de ce laisser allé. Maintenant elle faisait du sport et elle allait à la plage, elle avait complètement changé et cela pour le mieux.

Quelque semaine plus tard…

-HERMIONE ?!!?

-Oui? Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Hermione regarda longuement ce garçon qui l'avait appeler. Il était plus grand qu'elle et avait une musculature digne d'un dieu, que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers son chandail, il avait des yeux verts et les cheveux noir en bataille qu'est-ce qui'il était sexy ce gars la!

-Harry ? dit-elle hésitante

-Et oui c'est bien moi mione, tu ne me reconnais plus, fit t'il boudeur

-Mais oui idiot, dit elle en riant

Elle l'enlaça et remarque que « son soldat était au garde a vous »

-Dit donc je te fais de l'effet hein?

Pour toute réponse il rougit un peu et rétorqua

et c'est pas de ma faute si un ange est tombé du ciel et c'est incarné dans la corps, sublime je l'avoue, de ma meilleur amie.

Et il sourit en attendant un réponse. Pensant probablement qu'elle de sentirait très embarrasser comme avant mais ce qu'elle dit le cloua comme s'il avait reçu une centaine de «_stupéfix _» et resta clouer sur place.

Si tu veux je peut te prouver que je suis belle et ben moi mais je crois que le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas l'endroit le plus recommander pour ça quant dit tu? Elle lui fit un sourire coquin

-Est-ce que ce jeune homme voudrait bien accepter la compagnie d'une fille qui se sent un peu seule ces temps-ce?dit-elle d'un voix innocente

Si cette fille n'essais pas de profiter de moi aucun problème.

Pourtant Harry, cet adolescent de 15 ans pensait totalement le contraire

Ils regardèrent donc leur liste et tout a coup Harry s'arrêta encore clouer sur place.(c'est un manie qu'il a pris pendant l'été ou quoi?)

-Hermione Granger!

-oui je crois que cela est bien me nom pas besoin de me l'apprendre répondit-elle énerver

-Tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu était préfète en chef!!

-Désoler j'ai oublier. Et Harry tu sais quoi? Non! je suis préfète en chef et elle lui sourit. Il ne pus résister '' bon on change de sujet maintenant'' pensa-t'elle

-Mais dit moi Ron ne vient pas ou ben il se fait désirer?

-Il n'a pas pus venir a cause de Tu-sais-qui…

-Tu as peur de prononcer son nom maintenant?

-Non mais je pensais que toi oui donc je ne voulais pas te mette mal a l'aise mione c'est tout.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle se rapprocha de lui elle lui murmura à l'oreille très doucement.

-Vous me connaissez très mal monsieur Potter.

Après cette petite ''pose'' elle lui demanda et cela normalement

-Ben on va acheter nos livre mon choux. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Quant il eurent payer leur livre et fait le reste de leur course il décidèrent d'aller boire une Bière-au-Beurre. Quelque minute après s'être installer et avoir commencer a raconter leur vacance un garçon s'avança vers eux

-Tien tien, le survivant commence à fréquenter enfin des personnes… Intéressantes.

-Drago Malefoy si je ne m'abuse.

-Et oui le seul et l'unique poupée.

-Moi c'est eeeeeee …

-Allez ne sois pas gêner de me dévoilé ton identité belle inconnu

-J'aimerais juste te demander quelque chose avec avant.

-Vas y je suis ton dieux( ouais sa c'est modeste..)

-Tu es en train de me faire de charme là hein? ( cruser pour quelque s'un)

-Et oui je ne peut qu'admirer une beauté telle que toi

-D'accord donc mon nom est : Hermione, tu sais comme ta sang-de bourbe préférer

Il parti bien vite après cet incident en laissant un Harry époustoufler.

-Hermione té la meilleur

-et sa ta pris cinq pour t'apercevoir de ça! Hermione lui fit de gros yeux et il évita son regard

Elle rit doucement

Après avoir passé plusieurs heure a discuter elle lui demanda quand il devait repartir

-Ben a vrai dire je devrait pas être venu donc..

-Tien tien MONSIEUR Potter ce rebelle?

-Et oui enfin, et je vois que je ne suis pas tout seul il lui fit un sourire charmeur

-Bon ben c'est pas que je m'ennui mais moi je doit partir

-Un couvre-feu a votre âge mademoiselle?

-Non il me faut seulement du temps pour me préparer pour un party c'est tout

- ah ok, fit-il un peu déçu

Ils de firent un accolade avec un soldat bien droit

Il évita son regard et soupira

-C'est pas grave tu sais c'est pas vraiment de ta faute

eeeeee merci a on garde contact mione

ouais ouais

Et ils repartirent chacun de leur coté. Hermione était sur le point de repartir quand deux bras musclé se referme sur elle t'elle les serres d'un carnassier sur sa proie.

-Alors on voulait me fausser compagnie mademoiselle Granger

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Elle sourit malicieusement en reconnaissant son ''oiseaux de proie''

-Tien tien le ''grand'' Drago Malfoy qui recherche ma compagnie cela devient intéressent tu sais. et elle lui sourit.

-Alors tu crois que je recherche ta compagnie?

-Et bien loin de moi l'idée de te contredire mais se n'est pas moi qui te tien dans mes bras!

Elle se retourna brusquement sans réussir à se libérer, il ne fit que resserrer son étreinte ce qui la fit frissonner.

-Si **monsieur** Malfoy veut bien me laisser allé me préparer pour mon party je lui en serais reconnaissante!

-Bon d'accord. Il s'éloigna a contre-cœur

-Je suis désoler Drago

Elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom ou bien il avait rêver.

-Pourquoi est tu désoler?

-Pour ça..

Et sur ce elle l'embrassa fougueusement.

Drago se passa nerveusement la main sur ça nuque.

-eeee c'est pas trop grave je te pardonne pour cette fois…

-bon je dois partir

Elle l'entendis murmurer

-qu'est-ce que ta dit la mon Dragon?

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix forte et décider

-Est-ce que je pourrais venir a ce party je m'ennui dans mon manoir …

-Hum j'sais pas trop. Bon on peut toujours essayer mais avant on va devoir aller faire les boutiques Drago, pour changer ton style.

-Hey ta quoi contre mon style toi la!!!!!

-Ben la si tu viens à ma boum comme sa ben tu va te faire prendre pour un homo et d'après la majorité des filles de l'école se n'est pas le cas!

-Tien tien mademoiselle Granger s'est renseigner sur mon sujet!?!

-Non mais Pavatie et Lavande sont dans mon dortoir fec disons que j'en entends parler!!!!!!

Tien donc j'ai mauvaise réputation parfait comme toujours pensa t'il et il sourit.

-Ta quoi a sourire comme sa toi?

-Rien je pensa À la prochaine fille que je vais avoir dans mon lit.

-ha d'accord mais au moins ne prend pas une fille de mon dortoir! J'en ai assez d'entendre parler de toi , au moins cette année j'aurais m'a chambre a moi ok avec un autre mais bon si c'est un gars je vais le mettre dans ma manche.

Tien Mc Gonagall ne lui a pas dit que j'étais l'autre préfet en chef! Ça risque d'être plutôt amusant.

-Bon d'accord allons faire les boutiques

- on va où au chemin de traverse ou connais tu un autre endroit?

-On va autre part. Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

Il la suivit sans avoir grande confiance.

Ils arrivèrent devant une boutique plutôt normal pour lui et sur un écriteau de bois il était inscrit _''Hard Rock''_. (j'adore ce magasin trop HOT!!!!!!!)

-Voici une de mes boutiques préférer Drago.

Il remarqua qu'elle était la seule qui disait son nom d'une façon enivrante, suave, existence, on aurait dit qu'elle ne le prononçait mais quelle voulait le garder pour elle seule.

-Mouai ta quand même du goût pour une sang-de

-Tsu… veut rien entendre je te préviens, ici on n'est en mon royaume petit Dragon.

Il entra donc dans le bâtiment en grommelant.

-Hé! Mais on est du coté moldu!!! Tu as osé!!!!

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura pour que seul lui entende : _Dragonus _ne voudrait quand même pas déplaire à la _ninã._ Puis elle se dirigea vers les étagères.

Elle lui présenta quelque vêtement et lui ordonna d'allé les essayer.

-Personne n'a le droit de commander un Malefoy tu devrais pourtant le savoir!!!!

-Attend une minute. Elle fit venir une vendeuse et la questionna

-Excuser moi madame mais connaissez-vous la famille Malefoy?

-Non et avec un nom pareil j'aime beaucoup mieux.

Drago était rouge de honte.

-D'accord j'ai comprit votre majesté je vais allé essayer ces vêtements.

-Dites-moi c'est votre copain ce type? Demanda la vendeuse.

-Non et j'en suis heureuse.

Drago ressorti de la cabine et Hermione l'examina.

Il portait un jean trop grand et le ''trop'' retombais sur des chaussures de skate rouge, un t-shirt rouge était caché par un chandail Kangourou noir, un chaîne pendait de son jean et un ceinture de skate lui entourais la taille et retombais vers le bas.

-ok c'est pas si pire que ça on peut supporter.

La vendeuse elle bavait littéralement devant lui et il lui donna son numéro de portable.

-Bon on va chez Louis et on rentre

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix?

-Non aller poule mouillé vient!

-Hey je suis pas une poule!!!!

Ils entrèrent donc dans une boutique a l'allure sinistre.

Un homme costaux s'adressa a eux.

-Tien Hermione contente de te voir c'est pour quoi cette fois?

-C'est pour lui, elle désigna Drago d'un coup de tête.

-D'accord vient t'asseoir mon petit.

Drago s'assis donc et interrogea Hermione du regard

-Dis moi Malefoy quelle image aime tu le plus dans ce catalogue?

-Celle la mais pourquoi?

-Ha seulement pour savoir.

-À toi Louis moi je vais allé voir le nouveau magasin a plus

Louis s'approcha donc de Drago et lui inséra une équille dans son omoplate puis la remua et la ressortie et l'enduisis de quelque chose.

Il fit cela pendant une heure pourtant Drago n'osa pas lui demander ce qui fessait.

Quand Hermione revint il était toujours assis et Louis lui dit.

-Tu arrive a tant dis moi, je fini justement, un brave gars celui la, il n'a même pas crié.

-Merci Louis tien le compte y est je crois et elle lui donnas du papier.

-Dis moi Hermione pourquoi j'ai un pansement?

-Ben pour que sa cicatrise bien conard!

-Et qu'est-ce qui est supposer de cicatriser? En fait il ne n'était pas sur de vouloir qu'elle réponde.

-Ben ton tatoo!

-Mon quoi????

-Ton tatoo

-Regarde, elle lui arrache littéralement son pansement et il pus enfin apercevoir un dessin, a vrai dire on aurait dit qu'il était vivant.

-Et c'est supposer ressembler à quoi ça? Questionna Drago

-C'est bizarre… ce n'est pas ce que tu avais choisie pourtant…

-Je sais mais j'aime bien mieux celui la!

Il se retourna pour pouvoir s'admirer dans un miroir mit a cet effet. Drago releva son chandail et pu enfin admirer un magnifique tigre qui se redressait sur lui-même et semblait vouloir attaquer.

-C'est fantastique, s'émerveilla t'elle.

-Merci, je sais que je suis beau

-Pas toi, ton tatoo.

-Dis moi t'en a un aussi?

-Oui, bien sur!

-Tu me le montre?

-Pas ici mon dragon, mais peut-être plus tard.

-Quoi il n'est quand même pas a une place …. déplacer… quand même!

-Mais non… ne t'inquiète pas

Sur ce, il partirent ensemble vers une autre boutique.

-Et mais t'avais dis qu'on partais après ça!

-Je sais mais je veux m'acheter du linge pour ce soir sa ne sera pas trop long… en tout cas, j'espère ta qu'a attendre Drago.

Il alla donc s'asseoir en grommelant sur un banc près de la.

-Les filles, toujours pareils.

Elle revint quelque minute plus tard avec encore plus de sac(ben oui elle est aller MAGASINER :D si si j'vous dit!!)

-Bon t'a fini la? Demanda Drago

-Oui on peut retourner chez moi, dit-elle toute souriante

-Mais t'es sur que sa ne dérangeras pas tes parents que t'emmène un gars comme sa chez toi?

Premièrement, t'est pas un gars ordinaire t'es un sorcier, ma mère va surement te trouver craquant et mon père t'aura juste a lui parler de balai ou de quiditch et il va te trouver super aussi . Deuxièmement ma mère trouve que je ne ''rencontre'' pas assez alors bon.

Ouais mais reste que je suis pas a l'aise avec les moldus, Il paraissait assez mal a l'aise.

C'est pas si grave je ne vais que te présenter on ne mangerat même pas avec eux et le reste du temps on va soit être dans ma chambre soit a la piscine. Dis-moi mon dragon n'aurais pas peur de l'eau, lui susurra t'elle a l'oreille.

Moi le grand Malfoy descendant d'une grande famille de sang pur depuis le tout début de notre création!! Jamais un Malfoy n'a peur Hermione tu devrais le savoir plus qu'une autre, lui dit-il mi-sérieux mi-amuser

C'est ce qu'ils disent tous..

Qui ''ils'' ? Il reprenant son sérieux

Mes amis voyons pense tu que je n'en ai pas…

Heuuu…hésita t'il visiblement gêner

Non sa va ne répond pas, dit-elle énerver

Bon on est arriver Drago, elle lui indiqua une bâtisse

Quoi!!??!!! C'est sa ta ''maison'' de la taille de mon manoir sa!!dit le garçon étonner.

Eeee… en fait sa c'est la maison des employés…bredouilla t'elledsl je sais c'est une classique je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!! en fait j'aurais pu mais j'aime bien donc je le laisse )

Elle pressa un bouton sur l'interrupteur et instantanément une dizaine de gardes sortirent. Celui qui semblait être le général s'avança et demanda :

-Nom et but de la visite?

-Voyons Timother c'est moi! Ne me dis pas que tu es rendu aveugle. Elle lui adressa un sourit amuser.

-Mais non maîtresse Hermione, je m'excuse mais lui qui est-il? Demanda t'il curieux.

-Depuis quand les gardes doivent tous savoir de ma vie dis moi? Lui demanda la jeune fille

-Depuis que le garde en question la laisse sortir la nuit sans en aviser les parents de la jeune maîtresse ! Un léger sourire amuser se dessina sur ses lèvres mais disparue rapidement pour redevenir un masque d'impassibilité.

-Bon bon, on n'en fera pas tout un cas, finit-elle par lui dire, il avait gagner un combat et elle n'aimait pas ne pas a voir raison.

-Et donc la jeune maîtresse me dira donc qui est le monsieur? Lui répondit le garde

elle soupira

-Ce ''monsieur'' comme tu l'appelle est Dragon Malefoy mais pour sa ligner complète demande lui il se fera un plaisir de te la nommer.

-Donc il est de bonne ligner, interrogea Timother, c'est une bonne chose maîtresse.

-Bon c'est fini l'interrogatoire a la fin, dit-elle énerver

-Oui, oui je vous ouvre maîtresse, lui dit-il, j'oubliais vos parent m'ont dit de vous dire qu'ils sont partis pour affaire ils reviendront dans 4 jours, une semaine tout au plus.

Et sur ce ils purent enfin traverser le grille métallique.

-dis moi mon Dragon n'aurais pas peur de rester avec une jeune fille sans défense pendant une semaine dit moi?

-Et tu me prend pour qui toi!!

-pour : Toi le grand Malfoy descendant d'une grande famille de sang pur depuis le tout début de notre création!!, dit-elle moqueuse

-Bon tu as fini de rire de moi, tu perds ton temps!!

-Parfait, mes amies arrivent vers 8h45 donc je te laisse découvrir ma « maison » et n'essaie pas d'ouvrir les portes barrées parce que je sais pas c'est quoi qu'il pourrait t'arriver de dangereux.

Les yeux de Malefoy devinrent plus rond que des billes et manqua de peux faire pipi dans son pantalon!!! Hermione monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche et se préparée pour sa soirée. Pendant ce temps Drago n'osa pas bouger de peur qu'il lui arriver quelque chose de fâcheux!!! Une domestique au nom de Martha, lui proposa de monter à l'étage pour tenir compagnie à Hermione à la place de se prendre pour une statue. Il suivi Martha pour le guidé, arrivé à la chambre de Hermione, il cogna.

-Oui, qui est-ce??

-C'est moi Drago!

Elle n'eu pas le temps de lui dire t'attendre derrière la porte le temps qu'elle s'habille, qu'il était déjà entré et l'observait le bouche grande ouverte. Hermione eu à peine le temps de ce couvrir que déjà Malefoy était au « garde à vous ». Drago n'osait plus regarder Hermione parce que à chaque fois il l'a revoyait nue devant lui en essayait de se cacher derrière des coussins.

Les amies d' Hermione commençait à arriver, Malefoy était dans son coin en train de sa remplir la bouche de petites bouchées au homard.

Hermione s'approcha de lui avec tout ses copains et copines derrière elle.

-Je vous présente Drago Malefoy, dit-Hermione

-Bonchour!!!!! Tout plein de morceau de biscuit sortait de sa bouche et volait à travers la pièce.

La fête continuait, mais Malefoy ne faisait que se ridiculiser. Drago aperçu Harry entouré de plusieurs belles filles de Poudlard et des filles qu'il ne connaissait pas. Drago s'avança vers Harry et lui dit :

-Potter, comment fais-tu pour que les filles viennent te voir???

-Mon dieu Malefoy qui me demande des conseils, c'est le monde à l'envers!!!!

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentil envers toi, mais s'il te plaît aide-moi, je suis désespéré!!!!

-Les filles qui étaient autour de moi, c'est toutes des amies, donc je n'ai aucun conseille à te donner.

Drago était encore plus désespéré, vraiment personne ne voulait de lui donc il sorti de la salle de « réception » et alla s'asseoir dans les escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les grandes portes s'ouvrir et la plupart des invités sortis en riant. Drago se leva et vit Hermione.

-Bonsoir demoiselle.

-Salut Drago, comment trouves-tu ma soirée!!!

-Plaisante, où ils sont tous allés???

-Ils sont partis dans la piscine, tantôt je t'ai vu sortir, tu n'avais pas l'air de t'amuser beaucoup!!

-Bof…

-Harry est venu me dire se que tu avais, si tu veux mon avis, surveille moi par la fenêtre de la salle de réception et quand je te ferais signe tu t'en viendras sa marche????

-Oui, mais tu vas leur dire de venir me parler!!!!

-Non, fais moi juste confiance.

-J'ai eu le malheur de le faire une fois et je me retrouve avec un tigre dans le dos.

-Haha, laisse-moi passer et n'oublie pas ton maillot.

Elle lui donna un sac et monta à sa chambre. Drago enfila le maillot, se retourna face à une glace et il avait un look d'enfer même à moitié nu!!! Il se dépêcha de se rendre à la fenêtre indiquée et attendit le signal d'Hermione. Au bout de cinq (5) minutes il vit enfin son signal.

-Enfin Drago, où étais-tu passé, ça fait un bout qu'on t'attend????

-Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais tu avais dit que tu allait m'aidé, avait chuchoté Drago.

Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil pour que Malefoy entre dans son jeu.

-Ha et bien je me suis perdu, tu sais comment je suis, je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation!!!!

-Pauvre Malefoy, bon saute dans l'eau, elle est chaude…

Le plan d' Hermione avait marché comme sur des roulettes, Malefoy passa le reste de la soirée entouré de belles filles et il s'amusait beaucoup. Vers 02h30, le monde était pas mal tous parti, Drago était épuisé, il avait presque de la difficulté à marcher tellement qu'il avait dansé. Il monta les escaliers un à un à cause de la douleur, arrivé à la porte de la chambre d' Hermione, il surprit une conversation entre Harry et Hermione. Malefoy se rapprocha de la porte et tendis l'oreille.

-Hermione que t'a-t-il prit d'inviter Malefoy à ton party, je crois que tu le détestais!!!!

-Harry, je ne l'ai pas vraiment invité, c'est lui qui m'a demandé si il pouvait venir et tu sais comme je suis incapable de dire « non », c'est juste pour sa qu'il était là. Pis Drago m'a prit par le bras, quand je suis venu pour quitter le restaurant de cette après-midi, juste après que tu sois parti.

Malefoy ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Hermione et Harry se retournèrent d'un coup sec aussi.

-Merci de parler dans mon dos, c'est toujours bien apprécier.

Harry se tourna face à mur pour pas que Drago ait le temps de voir son « problème » de soldat.

-Drago écoute…

-Non Hermione, je n'aurais pas du te suivre jusqu'ici, je le savais bien que tu complotais dans mon dos.

-Malefoy, tu te trompes littéralement, j'ai accepté que tu viennes à mon party parce que je croyais enfin que toi et Harry vous pourriez vous « réconcilier » mais je me suis trompé aussi, donc je suis autant en tord que toi.

Harry se tourna lentement, et regarda Malefoy et Hermione chacun leur tour et prit la parole.

- Je ne savais pas que tu nous écoutais derrière la porte, Malefoy.

-Harry laisse tomber, retourne chez toi, je vais arranger tout ça avec Drago.

-Mione tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je reste?

-Oui, tu peux partir, on se reparlera une autre fois. Bonne Nuit!!

Harry passa près de Malefoy en le regardant avec des yeux méchants. Hermione alla s'assoire sur son à baldaquin et tapa sur le matelas Drago s'avança et s'assis.

-Je m'excuse pour Harry je suis pas ce qu'il lui a prit.

-Non, c'est correcte, c'est à lui de s'expliquer et non à toi!

Hermione resta sans mots, elle sa leva et alla dans la salle de bain et prit soin de bien verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Drago se leva à son tour et fit le tour de la pièce en regardant chaque détails et fini par s'asseoir dans un petit fauteuil. Quand Hermione ressortie de la salle de bien et portait une magnifique robe de nuit en satin blanc. Et alla se coucher dans son lit en regardant Malefoy dans les yeux.

-Où je vais passé la nuit?

-Tien prend ce coussin et roule-toi en petit boule, pour ne pas attraper froid, sur le petit tapis au bout de mon lit!

Malefoy se leva, retira son pantalon et son T-shirt et s'apprêtait à se mettre en boule quand…

-Tu es trop idiot, vient te coucher à côté de moi, mais si tu me touches une seule fois, tu iras sur le tapis.

-Ok, je vais faire attention pour ne pas te toucher au cas où qu'être une sang de tu sais quoi, c'est contagieux, je ne voudrais pas devenir comme toi!

Hermione lui donne un coup de point sur le bras et se recoucha.

Le lendemain, vers 10h45, Hermione réveilla Drago en criant après lui.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment fait attention pour ne te toucher.

-Alors dit-moi pourquoi que quand je me suis réveillé, tu avais ton bras autour de ma taille??

-Parce que je bouge beaucoup quand je dors!!

Drago n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme excuse, c'était vrai qu'il avait fait attention, mais quand on dort on ne sait pas ce que l'on fait mais on fait toujours se qu'on voudrait faire éveiller. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

-C'est pas notre faut à nous les hommes si vous les femmes vous vous couchez à moitié nue à nos côté, pis en passant tu as courue un peu après tu m'as invité dans ton lit!

-Tu aurais aimé mieux coucher par terre? Je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir dans mon lit.

-Moi j'étais prêt à me coucher en boule sur ton tapis…

-C'est sa reprend ta place de chien sale.

Et sur ce elle le poussa en bas du lit. Drago remit son pantalon et son T-shirt et descendit à la cuisine. Une fois installé à la table une domestique du nom de Sophia lui apporta son petit déjeuner. Il mangea avec appétit. Lorsqu'il avala sa dernière bouchée Hermione, vêtue d'une robe de chambre bleue, arriva à ses cotés et lui dit :

-Encore là toi?!

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger, lui répondit-il.

-Tu ne me déranges pas tant que tu gardes tes mains pour toi.

Sur ce elle quitta la cuisine et retourna à sa chambre pour aller s'habiller. Drago, qui avait peur de la surprendre encore une fois toute nue (même s'il n'avait pas détesté), décida de partir. Lorsqu'il eu franchit les grilles et mettait un pied sur le trottoir il entendit son nom. Il se retourna vivement et vit Hermione qui lui courait après toujours vêtue de sa même robe de chambre bleue. Il s'arrêta et l'attendit.

-Drago, dit-elle essoufflée, je suis désolée je me suis emportée pour rien.

-C'est pas grave Hermione.

-D'accord. Rentre je vais aller m'habiller.

-Ok sa veut dire que tu m'a pardonner?

-Bien oui mon dragon!! Allez suis moi.

Il la suivit avec un sourire en coin. Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione sortit de sa chambre avec un magnifique jean taille basse et une petite camisole dévoilant son nombril. Drago était sous le charme d'Hermione.

-Tu es prêt beau blond?

-Euhhh… Beu… Beu… Oui? bafouilla Drago

-Ferme ta bouche mon dragon il y a une mouche qui vole autour de toi!

-Je devrais retourné chez moi mes parents doivent être inquiets, je suis sur qu'il on envoyer les gardes pour me retrouver.

-Drago, je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais tes parents se fous un peu de ce que tu fais, non!!.

Drago se vexa et fit une mine boudeuse.

-tien, tien dis Hermione, c'est la première fois que je vois un Dragon bouder c'est assez comique et elle lui sourit.

Il ne put résister e esquissa un sourire.

-Je ne boude pas moi, tu m'as déjà vu bouder?

Et bien _Dragonus _a l'instant…

La cloche d'entrée retentit

Hermione se descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée pour demander a Thimother qui était la.

-Se sont vos parent maîtresse.

-D'accord merci pour l'info Thim

Elle n'eut que le temps de finir sa pharse que se parent entrèrent dans le hall d'entré.

-Bonjour ma princesse, lui-fit sa mère

-Bonjour mère comment allez-vous? Vous avez fait bon voyage?

Bien sur, l'Espagne est magnifique comme toujours.

Hermione hésita a lui parler de Drago, elle ne savais pas trop comment sa mère allait prendre le fait qu'un garçon, très sexy d'ailleurs, avait passé un semaine chez eux.

C'est a cet instant que Drago fit son entré dans le hall.

-Hermione, qui est ton « ami » , demanda Madame Granger suspicieuse.

-C'est un camarade d'école mère, lui répondue la jeune fille un peu mal a l'aise.

-Bonjour ma fille, salua Mr Granger, qui est cet invité?

-C'est un garçon de mon école père.

-Jeune homme, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre manoir, dit le père

-Je vous remercie de m'y accepter Monsieur, répondu cordialement Drago.

Mr Granger lança un regard a Hermione qui lui disait qu'ils allaient avoir un bonne discutions tout les deux.

Bon le dîner sera servie dans une heure, aller donc a la piscine pour vous relaxer jeune gens, leur proposa Mme Granger.

Hermione et Drago se rendirent a la chambre de la jeune fille pour qu'elle prenne un maillot.

-Hermione… , commença doucement Drago

-Quoi?, lui répondit celle-ci sans lui accorder un regard.

-C'est que j'ai un tout petit problème…, continua le beau blond.

-Quoi c'est si petit que sa, le taquina t'elle, à j'oubliais, je t'ai pris un maillot au chemin de traverse mon beau dragon il est dans ce tiroir, dit t'elle en pointant un tiroir d'un mouvement de tête , je vais me changer dans la salle de bain, si tu n'es pas changé a mon retour ce sera toi qui sera gêné.., elle lui tira la langue avant de partir.

Drago se dépêcha donc plus ou moins a se diriger vers le meuble que la jeune fille avait mentionné. Il y trouva plusieurs items de vêtements pour hommes ce qui eu pour effets d'intriquer au plus au point le jeune homme. Il finit enfin par trouver le maillot en question et l'enfila.


End file.
